


another reason not to fear the sky

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Heath knew, really, that it would be him going this week. He just doesn't want to lose this – whatever it is – with Justin when NXT is over.

Set post-NXT 25th May 2010 (season one).





	

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the summary, this is set during nxt season one, after the episode heath was eliminated from the competition on.

Heath knew, really, that it would be him going this week. Sure, he’s a little bit disappointed – everybody wants to win – but he still made the top four, the top fifty percent, the top half of the competition. That’s good, isn’t it? Justin seems to think it is: he won’t stop telling Heath _well done_ and saying how proud he is, won’t stop slinging an arm around Heath’s shoulders and ruffling his hair.

It’s difficult to be bitter that Justin still has a chance to win. Heath isn’t trying to be, of course, but he doesn’t think he could be, even if he did try. Not even just because it would be unlike him in the first place, but because it’s _Justin_. They started properly sharing hotel rooms a couple of weeks ago, ever since they fell into each other a little more, into… whatever this is that they have. Heath can’t be sure yet. He just knows that he likes Justin a lot, likes being with him and talking to him, and he doesn’t want to lose this when NXT’s over.

He certainly doesn’t want to lose nights like this, as simple as they are: the two of them on a hotel bed, wasting the hours away talking about nothing and everything all at once. Heath’s glad that Justin isn’t making tonight any different, even with his elimination. It’s just like any other evening they’d spend together after the show, showing that nothing’s changed between them even though tonight’s results would mean to just about anyone else that something must have done – Justin’s very own brand of comfort.

The conversation’s been just as easy as ever tonight, and Heath feels as comfortable with Justin as he always does, but at a pause, Justin’s expression turns serious, which – _OK_. That’s not something Heath expects from him. He looks like there’s something he’s been wanting to say and he’s trying to work out how to phrase it.

“Barrett talked to me after the show today,” he says eventually, and Heath narrows his eyes, puzzled, because that’s strange on its own, no matter what was spoken about. Barrett’s kept himself pretty much out of the way of the other rookies throughout the competition, only sparing the others a glare or a pointed eye roll or a few brusque words that hardly amount to a conversation. Heath doesn’t know how he feels about him, but he’s definitely good at what he does, even if he goes about doing it in a way that’s… kind of intimidating, if Heath’s completely honest. “He was on about some plan he’s got to try and... I don’t know. Change things. Tear shit up, it sounds like. Something about the way they’re treating us down here. Once NXT’s done with, you know? He might do it even if he does win, which is looking pretty likely.”

“How come I ain’t heard about this?” Heath wonders, frowning some more.

“Maybe because I’m still in the competition?” Justin tells him. “Really, though, I think if he wants to go ahead with this, he needs everyone he can get. He needs all of us. He needs you. _I_ need you.”

“And I need you right back.” Heath reaches for Justin’s hand, the one that’s closest to him, right there between them on top of the sheets, and squeezes. “Whatever happens,” he says, and then he pauses and glances away, just in case he’s getting too ahead of himself here. “Whatever happens, the two of us should stick together.”

“We should,” Justin replies, and the ease with which the words come out makes Heath’s heart ache in the best way. Justin wants this, wants _him_. Whatever does happen, whether this – this _movement_ of Barrett’s works or not, the two of them will have each other, and that’s all the encouragement that Heath needs.


End file.
